


Tomorrow Isn't Promised

by reysridley



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 2x19, Angst, Based on the promo for 2x19, F/F, Honestly this idea makes me want to die but in a good way, Maggie blames herself per usual, One Shot, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reysridley/pseuds/reysridley
Summary: Maggie Sawyer doesn't cry when she hears the news.She doesn't move.She doesn't even breathe.----Here's my take, based on the 2x19 promo, as to what I think went through Maggie's head when she found out Alex was kidnapped





	Tomorrow Isn't Promised

**Author's Note:**

> So here's my take on what went through Maggie's head upon discovering that Alex had been kidnapped. Keep in mind i'm writing this based purely upon the promo, so this will probably not be accurate to the actual episode at all. It's my first try at writing Sanvers so let me know how I did/how I can improve. It's pretty angsty so buckle in kiddos, hope you enjoy!

Maggie Sawyer doesn't cry when she hears the news. 

She doesn't move. 

She doesn't even breathe. 

All she can do is stare at the monitor before her, knuckles white from her iron grip on the desk as she listens to Kara’s pace across the floor of the DEO. She knows that they are trying to make sense of what happened, she can vaguely hear their urgent voices behind her but she can’t make out any words. Nothing registers with her. 

As a detective, she had always been trained to focus on and point out all possible outcomes of a situation, and where that was once a beneficial attribute, it was now acting as her downfall. Her mind races with the possibilities in which she could lose Alex. All the instances in which she could die. Her mind backtracks throughout the days previous, trying to search for anything she must have missed; any sign that could have lead to Maggie stopping this before it happened. There had to be something she could have done. Anything.

\---

_Alex and her were curled up on the couch watching some nerd movie that year-ago-maggie never would have even given a chance. All it took was one excited grin from Alex, who held the movie tightly against her chest for Maggie’s heart to melt and resolve to break. She was always putty in Danver’s hands._

_“You aren’t even paying attention are you?” Alex snorted. Maggie smiled wryly, pressing her lips atop her girlfriend's head in an affectionate kiss._

_“Not a chance.” Maggie murmured, laughing at the huff of breath Alex let out against her neck._

_The two sat on the couch, legs tangled together. Alex’s head rested in the crook of Maggie’s neck, her fingers tracing absentminded patterns across Maggie’s thigh as her eyes trained on the TV before them. Maggie rested her cheek atop Alex’s head, her attention focused purely on her girlfriend, completely blind to what was happening on screen._

_She thought about how easy it would be to tell Alex how she felt. How simple it would be to just say those three little words that had been the subject of half her thoughts for the past month. Yet, still, she couldn’t bring herself to say them. There wasn’t a doubt in Maggie’s mind that she loved Alex, that was never in question. She simply feared that telling Alex so soon would scare the girl off. Alex was new to this, she might mistake the thrill of her first girlfriend for feelings of love and Maggie wasn’t ready to face the heartbreak that would come with that realization. No, it was better to keep quiet about her feelings for now. Tonight wasn’t the night._

_Maggie took a deep breath, glancing down at Alex, who appeared to be nodding off amidst the thrill of the action scene. Her heart filled with affection at the sight of the girl scrunching up her nose and shaking her head in an attempt to keep awake (a battle she was certainly losing). She wrapped her arms around Alex, nudging her close to her side and pulled the blanket tight around them both. Pressing a kiss to her forehead, Maggie settled against the couch and closed her eyes. No, not tonight, but there was always tomorrow._

\---

“Maggie?” A voice breaks through her haze, causing her to shake her head slowly, “Maggie, I said are you okay?” Kara stands next to her, hand hovering just above her shoulder. Maggie jolts suddenly, ducking out of the way and pressing her back into the desk behind her. 

“Yeah, I-,” she pauses for a moment, looking around and feeling the numbness spreading throughout her body, “I just need to get some air.” J’onn nods slowly, Kara looks reluctant, and Winn just stares. Yet still, they all make way as she pushes past them, her slow stumble breaking into a sprint as she advances down the hallways of the DEO.

She breaks through the doors ands sinks down to slumps back against the wall. Maggie tucks her forehead against her knees, allowing herself a moment to fall apart.

“Breathe in. Breathe out.” she whispers under her breath. Slowly, Maggie talks herself through the panic in her head, a skill she learned when she was much younger and much less in control of her life. 

She feels a lot like she did then.

She can't help but think how she should have seen this coming. All her life she has been made to feel like she was undeserving of love or happiness. Every relationship she had ever had failed, every personal connection she tried to form ended up cut off. Then suddenly Alex walks in and makes her feel like she’s valid, like maybe, just maybe, there's a lifetime full of love ahead of her. And just when Maggie allows herself to open up to somebody, just when she begins to feel the scars of her past begin to heal, it’s all torn away. Now Alex is alone and in mortal danger and she has no idea how completely in love Maggie is with her and god, Maggie is terrified that she’ll never know.

She vaguely registers the door opening and closing before feeling someone sink to sit at her level. She glances to the side and meets the gaze of a teary-eyed Kara. They don’t talk for a while, instead just sitting in silence and watching the street before them. Minutes pass before Maggie lifts her head and speaks

“I didn’t tell her.” Maggie whispers softly, her eyes trained on the ground. Kara looks at her in confusion, opening her mouth to speak, but Maggie cuts her off. “Last night. I thought about telling her that I loved her but I didn't. I said there was always tomorrow, that I could tell her another day. But it’s tomorrow and Alex is trapped, alone in some fucking box that could start filling up with water at any moment and I didn't tell her. She could die not knowing I love her because I was stupid enough to think tomorrow was promised to us.” 

Silence passes for a moment. Kara and Maggie hadn’t figured out their dynamic quite yet, but if there was one thing the two had in common, it was their love for Alex. Kara places her hand on Maggie’s shoulder, her voice unwavering and strong as she channels the strength of Supergirl that Kara Danvers simply could not summon.

“Alex needs you to keep it together right now, Maggie. Focusing on what you did or didn’t do isn’t going to get Alex out of there. She needs us to be on our game. She needs us to save her and that isn’t possible without you.” 

Maggie looks up at Kara in slight surprise, her watery eyes steeling as she nods her head firmly.

“She’s the most important part of me, Kara. I can’t lose her. I won't. I don’t care what we have to do, we’re getting her out of there” Maggie allows her tears to dry, her fingers curling into fists at her sides.

“She's the most important part of me too, Maggie. Whoever did this underestimates just how many people Alex Danvers has in her corner. We’re going to make him pay.” Kara stands to her feet, extending her hand to the smaller girl and pulling her to her feet. 

Maggie smiles wryly, her head clearing as she follows Kara back into the DEO with a new sense of determination.

J’onn stands in the center of the room with his arms crossed and a stoic expression set across his face. He pauses, and for a moment Maggie watches as he nods firmly towards her before spinning on his heels and watching the screens before him.

“We need a location. Winn, I need yo-” J’onn begins before swiftly being cut off by Winn.

“Already tried and failed. He’s got some crazy good cloaking skills, I’m pinging at locations all around the world. I'm trying to work around whatever security measures he’s placed but it’s going to take a while. Just hang tight for a while and be ready to move when I get this cracked.”

Maggie walks towards the screen before her. She presses a hand to the monitor for a moment, eyes trained on Alex’s form pacing the length of the box.

Stepping away, she nods to Kara and squares her shoulders. Her mind races, but one thought remains stagnant. She turns back for a moment to look back at the video of her girlfriend before grabbing her gun from its holster and moving towards the DEO firing range, her lips moving in a silent promise.

“I’m coming to get you Alex. Just hold on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked it! Leave a comment if you want to let me know what you thought/what I can improve on. 
> 
> My twitter is @alexxdanverss if you wanna follow/talk/harass me


End file.
